Several patients with Parkinson's disease treated with levodopa have reported that concomitant treatment with penicillin derivatives for minor infections has been associated with an augmented response to their levodopa. This study will determine whether this phenomenon can be attributed to changes in the peripheral pharmacokinetics of the drug.